<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(PODFIC) Old Haunts by ohlooktheresabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422128">(PODFIC) Old Haunts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee'>ohlooktheresabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Case, Canon Divergence - The Hounds of Baskerville, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, M/M, Past Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 02, Sherlock's Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days following their return from Dartmoor, with the uncertain threat of Moriarty still hanging overhead, Sherlock and John take a case that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(PODFIC) Old Haunts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838209">Old Haunts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords">DiscordantWords</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/z8mrwxd">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Written by DiscordantWords</p>
<p>Narrated by ohlooktheresabee</p>
<p>This link will take you through to ohlooktheresabee's Soundcloud. If you like the podfic, you can subscribe to their author page here on Ao3 to get alerts when they post something new. If you like the story, you can do the same for DiscordantWords.</p>
<p>Downloads have been enabled!</p>
<p>Click HERE:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/old-haunts-by-discordantwords">https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/old-haunts-by-discordantwords</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>